


Pretend Wedding || Killugon Oneshot

by KilluaTheBigGay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anime, Big Gay Family, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Hugs, Killugon - Freeform, Kisses, Love, M/M, Marriage, Wedding, don't touch killua's hair, hxh - Freeform, killua and gon are both 14, killua and gon have a pretend wedding and it's adorable, killua has anxiety, killua is a bride, killua is beautiful, killua likes gon in a tux, killua wears makeup, leopika - Freeform, mamapika, mamapika and papa oreo supporting their children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaTheBigGay/pseuds/KilluaTheBigGay
Summary: Gon wants to marry Killua, but he doesn't realize that 14-year-old kids can't get married. With the help of Mamapika and Papa Oreo, they throw on a pretend wedding just for fun.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Pretend Wedding || Killugon Oneshot

"Killua! I wanna get married!" Gon blurts out while he, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio are eating dinner. Killua spits out his drink, and Leorio ends up spitting his food on Kurapika's face, who looks just as shocked but keeps his composure unlike the other two.

"MARRIED?!?!??!?!???!?!!?" Killua's blushing the reddest Gon has ever seen him.

"Married?" Kurapika calmly picks up his napkin to wipe his face, glancing at Leorio with a displeased glare.

"Wait, aren't they a little too young for that?" Leorio whispers as he leans over to Kurapika.

"Let them have their fun. They'll probably figure that out eventually." Kurapika mutters back, his tone motherly and warm, which makes Leorio relax.

"GON DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?????" Killua glares at Gon, almost stumbling on his words.

"I'm not stupid. I love you, Killua. And I—"

"N-n-not at the dinner table!!!" Killua looks away from Gon in embarrassment, glancing at Kurapika and Leorio nervously as he continues to eat his meal. Kurapika can't help but chuckle at the cute teenage couple in front of him.

"W-WHAT'RE 𝘠𝘖𝘜 LAUGHING AT???" Killua glares at Kurapika and quickly tries to finish his meal so he can leave. But Gon sets his hand on Killua's right wrist, rubbing his hand gently to calm him down. Killua's shoulders fall, and in no time at all he calms down, his embarrassed expression replaced with a smile. Gon notices Killua's breathing has slowed significantly in just a few seconds as well. He smiles happily and gives Killua a kiss on the cheek as an award, making Killua blush a bit again and even turn his smile into a warm one.

"You know… we're too young to get… m-married." Killua speaks slowly with a low voice—he's calmer now, but still embarrassed to say something like that.

"Aww, really?" Gon frowns a bit, but continues to rub Killua's hand.

"Unfortunately." Kurapika takes a hold of Leorio's hand, and they both look at their children.

"You have to be an adult to be eligible for marriage, plus there are many other factors to consider, especially money. If we weren't Hunters who make as much money as we do, Leorio and I would've been married in a city hall, or possibly, not have the wedding entirely." Kurapika continues as he gets up and collects everyone's empty plates, while Gon thinks of an idea.

"Then… we can have a pretend wedding!" Gon smiles at Killua, who widens his eyes a little again.

"That way, we can work with what we have here without spending a bunch of money! But we need to figure out which one of us…" Gon begins to stare into Killua's gaze in thought.

"is going to be…" He starts eyeing Killua up and down slowly.

"the bride…"

Killua immediately figures out what Gon is thinking, and he blushes a vibrant red once again.

"Gon. NO."

Gon knocks on the door in Kurapika's room.

"Is Killua almost done?"

"Almost, we're adding the final touches right now." Kurapika responds as he's fixing up Killua's veil, who is looking at himself in the mirror in front of him with his arms crossed.

Kurapika walks around the chair to face Killua, looking for any imperfections. Killua grimaces a little as he scratches his eyelid with his fingernail, but Kurapika quickly swats his hand away.

"You'll ruin your makeup." Kurapika grabs a makeup brush, and he quickly dusts more eyeshadow to cover the spot Killua just scratched

"But it's itchy… and it's kind of burning…" Killua shuts his watering eyes.

"You have sensitive skin." Kurapika smiles softly as he adds, "most people aren't affected by makeup, nor do they feel it as much as people with sensitive skin do. I'm sure Gon would be pleased to hear that."

"Yeah." Killua averts his gaze, looking down in his lap at his white wedding dress instead.

Kurapika can quickly see and sense something is wrong, and he frowns.

"You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. No one is forcing you."

"I'm not upset about that."

"Then what?"

Killua grips his dress with his hands.

"It's just…" He sighs.

"Gon is… the most important thing to me. I want to make him happy. I want to see his smile all the time—it hurts me to see him upset. I'll do anything to make him happy, even if it means a pretend marriage." The corners of his mouth pinch into a weak grin. He then chuckles at himself and places a hand on his head.

"That's right. I'm worrying over a fake wedding. This is so stupid…" Killua sighs and hangs his head.

"I'm just so scared that I'll mess up somehow. I want this to be perfect for him because we won't be able to actually get married for a while. If I mess up, I know he won't forget it… and I don't want him to hate me, or something. I don't want to ruin this special day for him, even though I know it's not a real wedding. But even then, it still feels so real… and I'm kind of scared about that too. I'm fake-marrying Gon, but I can't help but feel that it's all for real. And I do want to marry him, pretend or not, but…"

"I completely understand." Kurapika smiles comfortingly, his motherly instincts kicking in.

"When I married Leorio, I felt the same way—minus the fact your wedding is only pretend. But you know Gon: he would never judge you if you messed up. He doesn't even care, for that matter: he only loves the idea of wanting to be with you forever, bound by love. You could be dressed like a clown and he wouldn't care. Well, as long as that clown isn't Hisoka. He loves you that much, Killua."

Killua widens his eyes in surprise as Kurapika continues.

"Plus, this wedding will give you more experience for when you actually do get married, since you would have gone through the gist of it already. Just remember that Gon loves you no matter what, even in sickness and in health. That's what marriage is all about."

Killua doesn't speak for a moment, just trying to process it all. But eventually, he smiles confidently at Kurapika, lifting his head.

"You're right: Gon wouldn't judge me for anything because he loves me!"

He then stands up proudly, with his gloved hands on his hips.

"Alright, let's go! I'm ready now!"

"That's the spirit!" Kurapika smiles softly again as he stands up with him, but then he remembers something.

"Hold on." He turns around to grab Killua's bouquet of fake roses from the bed, then he hands it to Killua. He looks at the bride in the mirror with a very warm, loving look in his brown gaze. He then decides to go for a pat on the smaller's white fluff of hair.

"My children are already grown u—"

"DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR!" Killua snaps his head to Kurapika with a glare.

"Do you take each other?"

"I do." The groom smiles warmly at his bride as he declares his love.

"I do…" Being embarrassed as ever, the bride blushes a good amount and glances to the side, though he manages to keep his deep blue gaze on those beautiful hazel ones for the most part.

𝘎𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘵𝘶𝘹! 𝘐'𝘮 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘺𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘵!

Gon is wearing a traditional suit and bowtie that Killua didn't know he had, while Killua is wearing Kurapika's wedding dress. It was silky but long on him—which was expected—but despite the dress not having straps on the top part, it fit Killua's chest quite well; the bright snowy white color especially complimented his pale complexion. The white satin gloves also fit him well surprisingly, rising up to just above his elbows, and only a little loose. His veil framed his face just right, draping down his back and reaching to his tailbone. The dress itself came down to just below his knees in the front, but it was much longer in the back—it reached a couple feet past the floor—which revealed his beautifully slender legs and white flats for shoes. It made sense how the dress as a whole fit and framed Killua so well, since Kurapika and Killua have similar body types. The only differences would be Killua having way more muscle, and Kurapika being taller.

Killua’s makeup was definitely a feature that stood out most to Gon, besides his gorgeous eyes. He had on natural makeup—just eyeliner, mascara, some eyeshadow, and strawberry-flavored lip gloss—but the eye makeup somehow enhanced his features more, and made him look even more beautiful than he already was.

"Then by the power vested in me," Kurapika continues, "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Gon and Killua both take one step closer to each other, still holding each other's hands. Gon leans his face closer and mutters, “you look so beautiful, Killua.”

Killua blushes profusely, but instead of getting all embarrassed, calling Gon an idiot, and hiding, Killua instead just looks to his left—his cerulean eyes sparkling—and lowers his gaze; his expression looks like that of a shy anime girl, and Gon finds that quite adorable.

“Th-thanks…”

𝘛𝘩-𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘺!!

Gon presses his index and middle fingers under Killua’s chin, turning his head to face him, and Killua smiles a wide, warm smile at his “husband.” Gon moves his hand to softly caress Killua’s left cheek, causing the latter to close his eyes, and his breath to hitch, leaving his glossed lips parted ever so slightly. The raven-haired boy then interlocks their lips into a passionate kiss, to which the silverette returns the favor, wrapping his arms around Gon’s neck lazily.

“MY BOYS ARE SO GROWN UP!!!” Leorio cries as he blows his nose into a tissue. Kurapika chuckles as he walks over to sit by his husband, rubbing his back comfortingly while eyeing the younger couple.

Killua seems to have lost his balance, since he falls backward onto the ground with Gon—with both hugging each other tightly—but neither boy seems to mind, and continue with their kiss, though they can’t help but giggle. Killua opens his eyes briefly during their kiss, and he smiles a little wider when seeing Gon’s. He holds him tighter.

Even though both boys know this isn’t a real wedding, they meant every word and action they made as if it were a real one.

After what seems like a long time, Gon pulls away first and opens his eyes, resting his forehead against Killua’s. He stares at his beloved with a loving gaze, and takes in his beautiful features, including his beautifully wide, joyful smile. He wishes he could stare at the scene forever; he wishes he would never have to do anything else ever again than just stare at Killua and his beautiful closed-eyes grin; he wishes he could take a picture and save it as his home screen on his phone or laptop; he wishes to remember this moment forever.

Gon had never seen Killua so happy in his life.


End file.
